Appearances Can Be Decieving
by 001ElvenWarrior
Summary: Now 4 is up! This event takes place after Captain Samantha Carter had been taken as a host by a Tok’ra Goa’uld and whose life had been in jeopardy. A short time has passed since then, when the Stargate is activated and someone enters unannounced.
1. Gate Activation!

Appearances Can Be Deceiving

A horn blew in the distance, sounding the alarm for any Jaffa to come. The Stargate lay in an open area, but a circle of Jaffa guards surrounded it. A yellow streak from a staff weapon hit a Jaffa in the stomach pouch – killing him instantly. The attacker was still unseen, but one by one the other Jaffa fell. At last the Stargate was accessible and the attacker approached the DHD. The symbols of an address were hastily punched in and the Stargate spun and finally opened, the rippling blue event horizon shining with a promise of a new life. Without another thought, the attacker dashed for the Stargate, diving through headfirst as a staff weapon fired somewhere behind.

-----------------------------

Colonel O'Neill was just headed for the elevator, thinking of a weekend filled with nothing but fishing. It wasn't that he disliked his job, quite the opposite, but a few days off were always welcomed. He ran into a guy with hands full of papers and books.

"Ah, Daniel, sure you don't want to accompany me for a fine weekend of fishing?"

Daniel looked up startled, his eyeglasses crooked as though he had shoved them on before picking up the armful.

"Uh, no thanks, got enough to do for the moment." Daniel turned the corner and disappeared, leaving a bemused O'Neill in his wake. For as long as the colonel could remember, Daniel had always been the geek with glasses, never happier than when he was translating some document or pouring over ancient artifacts.

O'Neill's eyes caught the flash of blonde hair just dashing past him. "Carter!"

"Sorry sir, I have to get to work on the generator that…" O'Neill tuned out the rest of the scientific jargon for which the Astrophysicist was famous. He merely nodded and waved.

Suddenly red lights began to flash, accompanied by a voice that came over the intercom.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation – attention All SGC personnel, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."

"So much for my weekend retreat," O'Neill sighed to himself, turning to dash back down the hallway and into the Gate room.

"Who is it, General?" Hammond was already there, watching as the Stargate opened and the iris closed securely.

"Siler? Any signal?"

"None, sir." Suddenly Siler's voice reached an urgent tone. "Sir, someone just entered the wormhole!"

"Open the Iris." Turning to the microphone, Hammond spoke to the men in the Embarkation room. "Be prepared men, turn your safeties off and aim to kill."

Captain Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c were only moments later behind O'Neill, watching with interest as the event horizon began to ripple. Suddenly a figure came flying out of the Stargate head-first. The first thing O'Neill – and indeed everybody else – noticed was that the person was wearing the uniform of a Jaffa.

-------------------------------------

--Who is this person?

--Where did the person come from?

--Why was this person wearing a Jaffa Uniform?

--Will the person gain anyone's trust or lose it?

(Keep reading...I look forward to your reviews!)


	2. Revealed!

**Disclaimer: (**I forgot to add this to Chapter 1 so here it is):** Unfortunately I do not own any of the SG-1 characters, plot, etc...but that doesn't keep me from writing about them.** _If you have to sue a person for creativity, at least be creative about it._

**Chapter Two: Revealed**

The girl had no time to brace for the impact, though the Jaffa uniform she had stolen would not have prevented any injuries. It was just as well that she was stunned where she had fallen, as a streak from a staff weapon made it through the large metal thing that closed about the Stargate until it shut down.

Only when she was sure she was out of immediate danger of death, did she rise to her feet, brushing off her uniform stiffly.

"Who are you and why did you come through our Stargate?" The deep, ominous voice came from above her and the girl suddenly realized her danger.

"Please, don't shoot." Her voice was muffled by the helmet she had used for disguise, and she removed it slowly.

O'Neill and the others stared when they saw the girl wearing the uniform of a Jaffa. Teal'c stirred slightly, no doubt disturbed by this sudden reoccurrence from his past.

"Remain where you are and lay down your weapon. Do not resist or we _will_ open fire." The voice was cool and calculated, but tense.

The girl remembered she still held her staff weapon, and she carefully laid it down. She knew that the weapons pointed at her were aimed with deadly accuracy, but she wasn't unarmed just yet: she had tucked a zatnuketel into her Jaffa armor, should the staff weapon quit working. She drew it out and tossed it away from her, looking up at the people who were staring down at her.

Finally, a squad of four men approached her, guns aimed at her chest, and one grabbed her arms behind her back and tied them firmly together. Everyone seemed to relax, and the girl began to wonder just where she had dialed.

-------------------------

"Teal'c have you ever seen this girl before?" Hammond's voice was tense as he watched the men lead the girl towards the infirmary.

"I have not." Teal'c stood stiffly, his voice gruff.

"Colonel, I'm putting you and SG-1 in charge of finding out who this girl is and where she is from. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." O'Neill signaled to Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c to follow him to the infirmary where Dr. Fraiser met them. She nodded to the only bed occupied, the occupant apparently asleep.

"The test results are still being analyzed, but so far she seems to be in good health. She is awake, if you wish to talk to her." The foursome made their way to the girl, O'Neill leading followed by Sam and Daniel, Teal'c brought up the rear. The girl turned to look at them, her eyes showing apparent fear.

"Hi, my name is Sam, what's yours?" Carter had a way with kids, something O'Neill was never jealous about.

"Lill'auc," the girl whispered. "Where am I?" Her eyes took in the alien scenery around her: the white sheets, beds, and walls; set apart was a pair of metallic-colored doors.

"You tell me, you were the one who dialed our address." A pair of eyes framed by wire caught the girl's attention. Her expression sobered as she fought to remember what symbols she had pushed.

"I misdialed; I meant to go to another world."

"You…misdialed?" Daniel's voice held a bit of awe. "You misdialed and still you managed to find an address that still worked? Jack, do you know what this means?" O'Neill merely glanced at Daniel, having the familiar – if distant – feeling of not having the faintest clue of what was going on.

"Tell you what, why doesn't Carter stay and get the girl's story, then Daniel and then Teal'c." At the mention of Teal'c O'Neill suddenly realized that the Jaffa had been unusually silent. "T, you okay there?" Teal'c did in fact look a bit worried, which concerned O'Neill because Teal'c never looked anything beyond menacing and…well, menacing.

"I do not know, O'Neill. There is something oddly familiar about Lill'auc, but I cannot place it."

"Very well then, Carter you stay, Teal'c keep thinking about what seems so familiar, and Daniel, perhaps think of something to talk about to the girl other than the fact that she misdialed and still reached a gate address." O'Neill turned and left through the metallic doors of the infirmary, rubbing his head. How life had gotten so crazy he didn't know. Well, actually, he did know, but he preferred to believe he didn't know, but rather than contemplate this, he headed off towards the cafeteria in search of something to eat.


	3. Untrusted!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be…I own only the plot…mwahaha!

**NTR (Note to Readers):** Thanks so much for continuing to read…I know it's been a while since my last update, but between school and also work, I've been really busy. Please Review…I always look forward to constructive criticism! If you don't tell me how to improve, I won't improve. Thanks for being patient!

And now:

**Chapter 3: Untrusted**

Teal'c followed Colonel O'Neill's orders to reflect on what seemed so familiar about Lill'auc. She was young – younger than Rya'c – but then they didn't have her story either. Teal'c entered his room and lit the candles that helped him to concentrate while he kel-no'reem-ed. He closed the door and sat down, closing his eyes and entering the state of absolute tranquility…

-----------------------------------------------------

It was Daniel's turn to question the girl, after passing Carter who merely shrugged at him. Daniel entered the infirmary and sat down beside the girl, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

"So…Lill'auc," Daniel's voice felt strange to him for some reason. "You mentioned you wanted to go somewhere else? Perhaps if you told me, we would be able to send you there?" The girl hadn't batted an eye.

"You do not know the place which I am seeking. Only the Jaffa might know, and he would discourage me." Lill'auc's voice had taken on a bitter tone. "The Jaffa does not trust me."

Daniel was a bit disconcerted by this sudden confession, but he refused to let himself be daunted by it. "Teal'c is just a bit uneasy with strangers." He remembered the rare occasion in which Teal'c had led a young girl – now named Cassandra – out of the bushes on a plague-filled planet.

"Teal'c?" The girl's voice had changed from bitter to acidic. "Where is this Teal'c? I want to talk to him!" Daniel was slightly disturbed by the girl's persistence.

"Teal'c is unavailable -" He stopped when he noticed a sudden change in Lill'auc's manner, since she became suddenly calm.

"Of course," she stated simply. She fell silent and refused to say anything more to Daniel.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon – again." Daniel left before he could make things any worse. He wasn't the best with children, but compared to Colonel O'Neill, he wasn't the worst – not by a long shot.

----------------------------------------------

Teal'c awakened from his trance when a knock came on his door. He looked up to find a shy and embarrassed looking Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, how may I be of assistance?" His calm voice punctuated the silence and seemed to bring Daniel back to realization.

"The girl, Lill'auc, she wants to see you."

---------------------------------------------

"Sir," Carter approached her CO hesitantly, knowing that what she was going to tell him may ruin his meal of blue jell-o and cafeteria lasagna.

"Yes Carter?" He looked up, a spoonful of jell-o halfway to his mouth.

"I managed to find out where Lill'auc was trying to go." Jack looked at her.

"And…?"

"She was going to Chulak, sir." Jack nearly choked on the jell-o he was swallowing.

"Chulak? Teal'c's home world?" Carter confirmed his question with a nod. "Why was she going there?"

"She wouldn't say, sir. She said only that she was headed to Chulak, and then refused to speak afterwards. She is a girl, no doubt she is frightened."

Suddenly a commotion began just outside the cafeteria door. It sounded like a struggle, but who it was neither Carter nor O'Neill dared to ask. Jack stood up and crossed the cafeteria in a couple strides, flinging the door open. Everyone gaped as a very large Teal'c and very small Lill'auc came flying through the suddenly opened door.

Lill'auc was first to pick herself up, glancing warily at the few people now holding guns. Teal'c was only moments slower picking him up before he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lill'auc, if you do not return to the infirmary, I will have to forcibly take you there." Teal'c's voice was commanding and stern, as always.

"You couldn't take me there with a whole fleet of Jaffa at your back, _Teal'c_." The name was said with such scorn and bitterness that even Teal'c was taken aback. "You were Sho'vah, and you'll remain Sho'vah."

"Who are you that you know of my past?" The two-some seemed to have forgotten that they were in the middle of the cafeteria with a dozen or less men staring at them.

"Oh, come on Teal'c." The scorn was rich in her voice. "Surely you would know someone of your own blood?" As if in defiance, the girl suddenly tore the sleeve to her shirt and there, upon her shoulder, stood the same emblem that was engraved upon Teal'c's forehead. "This mark proves it." The men in the cafeteria merely stared, caught between awe and disbelief.

"That mark only proves that you have run into the Goa'uld." Teal'c's voice was now uncertain, but still calm. "You are not Jaffa."

"No, I'm not." Suddenly Lill'auc's posture changed and she straightened. She looked up and met Teal'c's eyes, her own flashed. Her voice became deeper. "I am goa'uld, Sho'vah, but this host is also your daughter, can you not feel how similar you are?"

"You are a Goa'uld, I am a free Jaffa. If she is my daughter then you must die." Teal'c's voice had become just as terrible as the Goa'uld voice. And then the eyes flashed again, but Lill'auc had returned to herself – a young girl, alone, in an alien place, and most of all, frightened.

"Please, you cannot harm her, she has protected me, helped me. Teal'c," the pleading and the eyes caused everyone in the room to glance at Teal'c, who was still getting used to the idea that this girl was supposedly his daughter. "She means well, for all that she is Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld are evil and enslaving. Why were you headed for Chulak?" Teal'c narrowed his eyes as the girl fell silent, refusing to answer. "Why?" He took a step forward, forcing Lill'auc to take a few back.

"I…don't know!" She yelled, facing him with fists up and ready to strike.

---------------------------------------------------

Surely Lill'auc knows why they were going to Chulak…doesn't she? And is she really Teal'c's long-lost, never talked about, nor aforementioned, daughter? Why does she want to protect the Goa'uld within her? What will happen next?

To Be Continued…Don't Forget to **Review**!


	4. Stand Off!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Stargate characters – however, I do own Lill'auc…mwahaha!

**NTR**: Again, I'm sorry to all you who are waiting for another chapter – I've had the worst writer's block with this story – the sad thing is it has a lot of potential. (That's the problem with potential, it's not kinetic.) Okay, enough of my blabbering, you probably just want to read the story: so here it is!

**Standoff**

Lill'auc was not prepared for the look of pity in the Jaffa's eyes, and so when she met his eyes with fierce determination, she was nearly compromised by his compassion.

"The Goa'uld within you is evil, Lill'auc, you must know that. How many people have you betrayed or killed?"

Lill'auc could feel her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. The pain she had long suppressed now rose up in her, like bile.

"You don't understand what it's like!" the compassion and pity lingered, serving only to make her mad.

"I was First Prime to Apophis, ask me what it's like to watch as you kill hundreds of innocent men." Teal'c's voice once again rose to that terrible tone.

Lill'auc knew she had been defeated, there was no way a girl like her could have taken on a Jaffa, let alone a First Prime. But she was still determined to have the last word. However, the Goa'uld spoke before she could.

"You disowned your own family, Teal'c. You betrayed your son and wife, and now you have no compassion for your daughter? Apophis must be in dire need of a First Prime to have chosen you in the first place, Sho'vah!"

"A Goa'uld does not understand such things," responded Teal'c calmly. "They think they are gods, but they do so falsely. I have watched the horrors that Apophis commanded of me and the other Jaffa. I have seen things no other being should see. I have done things that few could have or would have done. It is for these things that I have become what I am – it is why I defy the Goa'uld."

"Then you shall die." The eyes flashed before Lill'auc seemed to come back to herself with a start. She knew her Goa'uld had been talking, for the looks on everyone's faces was of consternation and deep thinking.

"Lill'auc, perhaps I should escort you back to the infirmary." The girl nodded her ascent as Teal'c began to head back through the doors.

* * *

"Well, that was strange," commented O'Neill, his eyes following the girl and Teal'c until they disappeared beyond the cafeteria doors. 

"Yeah, it's strange though, that Lill'auc and the Goa'uld seem to be in more of a symbiotic relationship than a parasitic one." Sam glanced at her CO and saw a look of thoughtfulness on his usually blank face.

"Indeed." He looked over at Sam to find she was hiding a smile and trying to stifle a giggle. "What?"

It took Sam a few moments to compose herself before answering, "You sounded just like Teal'c, sir." Jack merely glared back at her, before taking another spoonful of jell-o and chewing it. "I'll see you later, sir." Sam deftly ended the stalemate, turning her back to her CO and walking through the doors that Teal'c and Lill'auc had walked through not too long ago.

* * *

Carter ducked into the infirmary to check on Lill'auc. 

"Sam, is there something I can do for you?" Janet's perky voice spoke up behind her, and Sam turned in surprise.

"I was just going to check on Lill'auc." The smile on Janet's face disappeared.

"Teal'c and Lill'auc left about 30 minutes ago, arguing. They haven't been back since." Sam felt her stomach drop. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Teal'c and Lill'auc just left from the cafeteria not more than five minutes ago. They should be here by now." Janet wasted no time pressing the red button that stood beside Lill'auc's vacant bed. The alarm began to sound, as did the klaxons that blared when the Stargate was being activated.

* * *

**A/N**: okay, I'm sorry these are short chapters, it's the best I could do on a Monday night (Memorial Day and all) what with school the next morning. I'll try to make these chapters longer, but I'm not really sure where this is going. My muse is being stubborn, but Reviews might make her soften her hardened mind. Please leave a Review…it'll help me know if anyone's reading or if I should just take this story off. (This is truly my first fanfic, but if I do take it off, I might repost it later when it's finished – providing I have time to actually finish it.) 

Please, a short review saying "yes, I liked it" or "no, disliked it" or even "it was okay", would be great!


End file.
